With functionality of mobile terminals becomes increasingly powerful, contents to be displayed on a user interface of a mobile terminal become increasingly numerous. In this case, easiness to use of the user interface becomes especially important. In particular, when a mobile terminal has a relatively small screen size, easiness to use of the user interface is even more important.
In case where the mobile terminal has a relatively small screen size and an electronic document has a relatively large screen size, only a part of the electronic document can be displayed on the screen at a time. Then, a user needs to move the electronic document on the screen for display, so as to display other parts of the electronic document. For example, the user can move the electronic document upward or downward for display.
However, when the mobile terminal is displaying one side of the electronic document, a request triggered by the user for moving the electronic documents to another side for display, is typically not responded by the mobile terminal. At this time, it is often appreciated by the user as if the mobile terminal might be stuck or crashed.